1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for extending the battery life of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication terminal, it is desirable to extend the battery life. The mobile communication terminal typically uses a pre-charged battery as a power source, and according to the charge capacity of a battery, a maximum usage time thereof is determined.
Nowadays, the mobile communication terminal has various functions in addition to the conventional communication function. For example, the mobile communication terminal is now equipped for providing time information such as a time or date, electronic scheduler function, alarm function, game function, photographing function, or music file playing function. The additional functions are sometimes used as frequently as the conventional communication function.
In general, the mobile communication terminal operates the communication function and other additional functions in a power-up state, i.e. a state in which power is supplied to the entire device of the mobile communication terminal.
Accordingly, even when only a specific function of a mobile communication terminal is desired, the power is supplied to the entire device, thus unnecessarily shortening the battery life.